scientologyfactsfandomcom-20200214-history
世界山達基企業協會 2006 目錄
"Cheng, Yu-Hsam","7F, No. 121, Min Chuan Rd.","Hsintien Taipei, 231 TAIWAN ",+886 28-667-1624,+886 28-667-2653,NULL,Accounting Services,minefirstletter@yahoo.com.tw "Chun Ya Co., Ltd.",Hsueh Ya Lin,"No. 162, Min Tsu Rd. Pintung, 900 TAIWAN ",+886 68-733-4940,+886 68-733-7384,NULL,Accounting Services,NULL "Hsu, Evita","6F, No. 2-5, Lane 3","Shin-Cheng Rd. Lin Ya Area Koashiung, 80292 TAIWAN ",+886 67-711-1248,NULL,NULL,Accounting Services,NULL "Chang, Juei-Chu","4A, No 431, Kung-Kung Rd.","Pei-Tou Area Taipei, 112 TAIWAN ",+886 93-962-9588,+886 22-823-3490,NULL,Actors,rachelchang588@hotmail.com "Lien Kuang Co., Ltd.",Cheng-I Chih,"6-2, Alley 97, Lane 110 Hu-Chien Rd. His-Chih, Taipei, 221 TAIWAN ",+886 22-357-3608,NULL,NULL,Advertising,ivy.chih@kgiua.com Sunny Style Hair,Sue-Mei Chen,"No. 272, Sec.1 Chung Te 2 Rd. Taichung, 406 TAIWAN ",+886 4-2242-5027,NULL,NULL,Beauty Care,NULL Chin Pao Erh,Nursery School,"Ming Te Ho Nursery school. No. 41 Ln. 44, Sec. 3 Chung Hua E. Rd., East Tainan, 701 TAIWAN ",+886 66-268-6821,+886 66-336-3699,NULL,Children Instruction,gym09@ms64.hinet.net Tokao Style Business,Li Chen Chen,"No. 196, Re-He 1 Street Kaohsiung, 807 TAIWAN ",+886 67-322-2328,+886 67-323-4428,NULL,Clothing,pamelaping@msa.hinet.net "Jines Construction Co., Ltd.",Maryann Ching,"1F, No. 67, Lane 11 Kwang Fu N. Rd. Taipei, 10560 TAIWAN ",+886 22-769-2355,+886 22-769-2116,NULL,Construction,NULL "Kan, Chia-Hsin","5F-6, No. 20, Yu-Yueh Rd.","Chi-An, Chienchen Kaoshiung, 806 TAIWAN ",+886 67-752-8141,NULL,NULL,Construction,NULL "Tasi Fa Environment Construction Co., Ltd.",Chen Fa Wu,"No. 380, Sec 2, Hsi Yuan Rd. Taipei, 108 TAIWAN ",+886 22-307-6767,NULL,NULL,Construction,NULL Tian Cherng Rolling Door Material Business,Chin-Chu Chen,"MAKH Winner; 1 Year Charter Committee Member No. 48, Lane 442 Jung Tsung Rd. Tsoying 817 Kaohsiung TAIWAN ",+886 67-341-7487,NULL,NULL,Construction,NULL "Bright-Sunrise Trading Co., Ltd.",Hui-Chin Chen,"907/908, 9F, No. 432, Sec. 1 Keelung Rd. Taipei, 110 TAIWAN ",+886 22-758-3300,NULL,NULL,Consultants,bsunrise@bsunrise.com.tw Centro Nesoramiento Personel,Alfonso Marin Rodriguez,"Cambrils 19 28034 Madrid SPAIN Chen, Chiung-Min No. 164, Sen. 2, Ya-Tan Rd. Tantze, 427 TAIWAN ",+886 42-534-4665,+34 91-730-4156,NULL,Consultants,jc8life.improve@msa.hinet.net "Chen, Nancy","2F, No. 2, Alley 46, Lane 18","Yu-Lo Rd. Quin-Zheng Kaoshiung, 806 TAIWAN ",+886 91-988-0675,NULL,NULL,Consultants,mimiko_chen@yahoo.com.tw "Chen, Ying Chung",No. 69-3 Min-Sheng Rd.,"Pingtung, Taiwan 900 TAIWAN ",+886 92-726-2232,NULL,NULL,Consultants,joe5492008@msn.com NewLife Consultants,Phil de Fontenay,"12F, No. 410 Chanhchun Rd. Taipei, 104 TAIWAN ",+886 22-715-0106,NULL,NULL,Consultants,phil@newlifecenter.com.tw "Tsae Hwan Education Consultants Co., Ltd.",Tsai-Huan Yen,"Charter Committee Member 5F, No. 10, Ln. 46 An Chu St., Ta-An Taipei, 106 TAIWAN ",+886 92-871-4098,+886 28-733-1498,NULL,Consultants,yen4178@ms71.hinet.net "Yang, Yao-Cheng","No. 531, Cheng-Kung Rd.","Kuan-Mao Tainan, 718 TAIWAN ",+886 66-595-7126,+886 86-249-0940,NULL,Consultants,NULL "Mastermind Consultants Co., Ltd.",Hui-Lan Chuang,"Charter Committee Member 9F No. 58 Jhongshan North Rd., Sec. 1 Taipei, 104 TAIWAN ",+886 22-536-8236,NULL,NULL,Consultants in LRH Management Tech,chuang-amber@hotmail.com "Mastermind Consultants Co., Ltd.",Stephen Wu,"MAKH Winner; 2 Years Charter Committee Member 9F., No. 58, Sec. 1 Chung-San North Road Chungshan Taipei, 104 TAIWAN ",+886 22-536-8236,+886 22-543-2133,NULL,Consultants in LRH Management Tech,stephen@e-master.com.tw Yang Chih Chung,Evan Yang,"11F, #214 Tun-Hua North Rd. Taipei, R.O.C. 105 TAIWAN ",+886 22-712-1799,NULL,NULL,Consultants in LRH Management Tech,hca.taiwan@msa.hinet.net Cosmetic Interflow Assoc.,Cheng En Chou,"No. 28-2, Kuang-Yuan Rd. Fengshan Kaoshiung, 830 TAIWAN ",+886 67-747-4336,+886 67-747-4333,NULL,Cosmetics,service@mail.ciaroc.org.tw NN Twn,Hui-Chu Lin,"No. 3, Tung Chang Tsun Tung Hai 2 St. Chian Hwalien, 973 TAIWAN ",+886 63-854-2956,+886 63-854-3392,NULL,Drug Detox Centers,NULL Big Hippo Language Academy,Yueh-Yung Hung,"No. 189, Hsing-Chin Rd. North Taichuang, 404 TAIWAN ",+886 42-360-8887,+886 42-360-1838,NULL,Education,n0218.me@msa.hinet.net "Chuang, Chen","No. 64., Hai-Kang St.","Chaochow Pingtung, 900 TAIWAN ",+886 92-158-0161,NULL,NULL,Education,cgw0328@yahoo.com.tw "Chuang, Yi-Ying",MAKH Winner; 2 Years,"No. 3, Ln. 93, Ta Hsing St. Taichung, 401 TAIWAN ",+886 42-211-9001,NULL,NULL,Education,NULL HCA Taiwan,Alan Wu,"MAKH Winner; 2 Years 11F., #214, Tun-Hua North Road Taipei, R.O.C., 105 TAIWAN ",+886 22-712-1799,+886 22-543-2133,NULL,Education,NULL "Huang, Helen",English teacher.,"5F., No. 17, Lane 583 Chung-Lun 2nd Road Fung-Sheng Kaohsiung TAIWAN ",+886 07-711-2632,NULL,NULL,Education,helenhgcitg@yahoo.com Seed Academy,Yi-Wen Chen,"No. 4-1, Cheng-Wu Rd. Ping-Tung, 900 TAIWAN ",+886 68-751-8889,NULL,NULL,Education,lisa@geosun.com.tw "Taiwan Borg Consultings Co., Ltd.",Joanna Chen,"2F, 176, Fuhsing S. Rd. Section 2 Taipei, 10664 TAIWAN ",+886 25-584-3650,+886 25-584-2750,NULL,Education,jyychen@ms39.hinet.net "Tao Jung Co., Ltd.",Jung-Chang Hsu,"Education counseling. No. 20, Shan-Ying Rd. Kueishan, Taoyuan TAIWAN ",+886 63-336-6275,NULL,NULL,Education,damo@mail.ebtnet.net Teacher Hung Short-Term Extension School,Chiu-Mei Hung,"MAKH Winner; 1 Year No. 17, Alley 16, Lane 51 En-Ping Road Tainan, 708 TAIWAN ",+886 66-224-0500,+886 66-223-1730,NULL,Education,NULL Teresa English Preschool,Sunny Yu,"MAKH Winner; 2 Years We offer preschool education. We teach kids from age 2-6. We also have a Qual division so we can use Study Tech to help students of all ages. No. 25, Lane 221 Jin-Hwa Rd. Taichung, 401 TAIWAN ",+886 42-360-5567,+886 42-360-8502,NULL,Education,sunny_yu66@hotmail.com "Tsung Yi Food Co., Ltd.",Fun-Hua Wang,"4F, No. 182-1, Charng-Chuen Rd. Taipei, 104 TAIWAN ",+886 22-503-1396,+886 22-503-1396,NULL,Education,NULL Weng English Extension School,Hsiu-Ling Weng,"No. 781, Vil. Mao Kang Hsiaying Tainan, 735 TAIWAN ",+886 93-694-5057,NULL,NULL,Education,NULL "Yang, Shu-Chuan","No. 36, Min Chu Rd.","Huwei Yuan-Lin, 632 TAIWAN ",+886 65-632-2161,NULL,NULL,Education,NULL "Yeh, Chun-Chen","No. 109, Lane 199","Da-Chiao 3 St. Yungkang Tainan, 710 TAIWAN ",+886 95-837-3812,NULL,NULL,E-Mail:judy@continental-design.com bill@continental-design.com,NULL New Slant on Life Group,Tiger Chuang,"Charter Committee Member 1F, No. 30, Sec. 1 Chin-Chen Rd., Tu-Chen Taipei, 236 TAIWAN ",+886 22-268-8393,+886 22-268-9913,NULL,Field Group,tiger@ps3w.net "Chen-Yu Design Co., Ltd.",Yu-Chi Liu,"2F, No. 114, Sec. 2 Fu-Shing S. Rd. Taipai, 106 TAIWAN ",+886 22-701-0635,NULL,NULL,Financial Services,NULL "Chi-Sheng Freezing Food Co., Ltd.",Horgan Hsieh,"No. 68-19, She-Kou Fu-Tien Unit His-Luo Town Yun-Lin, 648 TAIWAN ",+886 65-587-8460,NULL,NULL,Food,hsieh401@ms10.hinet.net "Huang, Ming-Tsung","No. 248-1, Chien-Kuo Road","Pintong, 900 TAIWAN ",+886 93-688-4137,NULL,NULL,Food,NULL "Hunya Foods Co., Ltd.",Hau-Cheng Chang,"5F, No. 3, Alley 8, Lane 45 Pao Hsin Road Hsin Tien, 231 TAIWAN ",+886 93-374-8556,NULL,NULL,Food,NULL La-Ya Breakfast Shop,Mei-Hui Huang,"No. 206, Sec. 2 Nan-Tun Rd. Taichung, 408 TAIWAN ",+886 42-475-1217,NULL,NULL,Food,NULL Lao Tan Mutton Chafing Pot,Chia-Ping Chou,"No. 548, Chung Shan Rd. Shalu Taichung, 433 TAIWAN ",+886 42-662-8755,NULL,NULL,Food,NULL "Rose Food Co., Ltd.",Davey (Mei-Yi) Huang,"95-1 Sui-Yuen Road Feng-Yuan, Taichung Hsien TAIWAN ",+886 42-522-0791,+886 64-252-2070,NULL,Food,service@rosepie.com.tw "Tsung Yi Food Co., Ltd.",Bright Ghou,"No. 45, Jen-Li St. Ta-Li City Taichung, 412 TAIWAN ",+886 42-496-3456,+886 42-496-9796,NULL,Food,NULL "Chao You Enterprise Co., Ltd.",Kai-Ming Cheng,"Furniture manufacturing industry. Furniture hardware (feet, glides & castors). No. 24-5, Jenhsieh Lane Mahsing Village Hsiushui Hsiang Changhua, Hsien 504 TAIWAN ",+886 64-752-6595,+886 64-761-1436,NULL,Furniture,chaoyou@gcn.net.tw "Lin, Hsiu-Yu","No. 25, Lane 606, Min-Shan Rd., Wu-Feng","Taichung, 413 TAIWAN ",+886 42-333-4367,NULL,NULL,Graphic Art & Design,cityflower0405@yahoo.com.tw "Liou, You-Hui","F2, No. 114, Sec. 2","Fu Hsing South Rd. Taan, Taipei, 10664 TAIWAN ",+886 22-701-0636,NULL,NULL,Graphic Art & Design,NULL Pop Image,Lin Hung Chou,"No. 10, Lane 574 Fu-Chin St. Taipei, 236 TAIWAN ",+886 22-742-0315,+886 22-742-0135,NULL,Graphic Art & Design,NULL Tien-Ching Business Co.,Charming Teng,"26F, No. 170, Chin Ping Rd. Chungho, Taipei, 235 TAIWAN ",+886 95-851-4998,+886 22-942-1458,NULL,Graphic Art & Design,tengcharming@yahoo.com.tw Shang-Chuan Hardware Department,Lin-Lin Hsu,"No. 816, Chung-Shan S. Rd Yungkang, Tainan, 710 TAIWAN ",+886 66-232-7711,NULL,NULL,Hardware,linlinshu@seed.net.tw Congener Wellness Corp.,K.Y. Lin,"Medical health care supply and services. 9F, 439, Rui-Guang Rd. Nei-Hu, Taipei, 114 TAIWAN ",+886 28-797-1288,+886 22-659-6853,NULL,Health Care,kylin@microlife.com.tw "Lin, Yen-Lin",Rent tourist home.,"9F, No. 99, Chung Ching Rd. Hsitun, Taichung, 407 TAIWAN ",+886 63-786-7255,+886 63-785-4432,NULL,Hotels,NULL HCA Taiwan,Evan Yang,"We deliver LRH Admin Tech to the future leaders and today’s leaders, to make a prosperous business environment. 11F, #214 Tun-Hua N. Rd. Taipei, 105 TAIWAN ",+886-2-27121799,+886-2-27120433,NULL,Hubbard Colleges,hca.taiwan@msa.hinet.net "Business Academy Co., Ltd.",Chen Huang,"405R, 4F, No. 205, Tun Huan Rd. Sungsan, Taipei 105 TAIWAN ",+886 22-514-0685,+886 22-514-0695,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Chang-Liao, Chun-Kuei","5F, No. 2, Ln. 58,","Chien Kang St. Shihlin, Taipei, 111 TAIWAN ",+886 22-767-0716,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,majorkkil@yahoo.com "Chen, Fon-Ying","No. 194, Po Ai 1 Rd.","Sanmin Kaohsiung, 807 TAIWAN ",+886 93-169-9835,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Chen, Lian-Kuang","No. 92, Fu-Hsi Rd.","Sinying, Kaohsiung 730 TAIWAN ",+886 09-321-7485,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,il1066@yahoo.com.tw "Chen, Ming Yeh","2F-D, No. 306","Lane 150, Sec. 5 Yi Ou Hsin Yi Rd. Hsinyi, 115 TAIWAN ",+886 66-224-0500,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL Chih Pen Enterpise,Meng-Hui Lin,"No. 9, She-Hsing Rd. Fengyuan Taichung, 420 TAIWAN ",NULL,+886 42-526-0075,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Ching Yueh International Business Co., Ltd.",Hsin Yu Tseng,"5F-3, No. 458 Ta Ya Rd., Peitun Taichung, 406 TAIWAN ",+886 43-503-3893,+886 43-503-3853,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Chiu, Hui-Hsin","4F, No. 415, Sec. 4,","Hsin Yi R, Hsinyi Taipei, 108 TAIWAN ",+886 22-345-6122,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Chou, Ying-Yu","No. 6, Hua-Shun St.","Chungho Taipei, 325 TAIWAN ",+886 93-746-0810,+886 93-746-0810,NULL,Individual Professional,cymaggie@ms54.hinet.net "Chu Hsing International Co., Ltd.",Yi Chen,"15F, No. 311, Sec. 1 Chung Shan Rd., Yungho Taipei, 234 TAIWAN ",+886 26-620-9636,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,simon120211@yahoo.com.tw "Chuan Fa Machine Co., Ltd.",Shih Yu Huang,"15F, No. 526-3 Chuang Cheng Rd. Feng Yuan Taichuang, 420 TAIWAN ",+886 42-523-4156,+886 42-527-6811,NULL,Individual Professional,gew@ms38.hinet.net "Chuang, Tsu Wei","No. 30, Lane 360","Lan Chang Rd. Nantse, Kaohsiung, 811 TAIWAN ",+886 67-380-1952,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,lvo1200120@yahoo.com.tw "Chuang-Ji Co., Ltd.",Rui-Sui Ma,"No. 98, Shih Chen Hsing Li Pingcheng Taoyuan, 324 TAIWAN ",+886 65-226-8177,+886 63-496-5124,NULL,Individual Professional,m8904508@mail.ntust.edu.tw "Chung, Li-Lain","No. 102-1, Lane 2","Da Shi Road, Pintong TAIWAN ",+886 67-719-3939,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Evistual.Com, Inc.",Chi-Wei Chuang,"4F, No. 220, Tun Hua North Rd. Sungshan Taipei, 105 TAIWAN ",+886 22-713-6766,+886 22-546-3225,NULL,Individual Professional,louis@evistual.com.tw "Hong, Li Ya","No. 19, Ning-Han 1 St.","Taichung, 40750 TAIWAN ",+886 42-312-2645,+886 42-360-8502,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Hsi Lan Int. Co., Ltd.",Hua Yi Chu,"No. 108, Wen Tsu Rd. Tsoying Kaohsiung, 813 TAIWAN ",+886 86-536-3188,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Hueyniteh Enterprise Co., Ltd.",Ying-You Chen,"No. 522, Yung-Ho Rd. Chungho, Taipei, 235 TAIWAN ",+886 22-222-7272,+886 22-222-6696,NULL,Individual Professional,vanessaeddy@yahoo.com.tw Hui-Chuan Enterprise,Kuang-nan Cheng,"No. 163-39, Chi-Li Rd. Hsin Cheng Hwalien, 971 TAIWAN ",+886 93-319-8379,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,puppyplayedviola@yahoo.com.tw "Hung, Jia-Hui","No. 19, Ning-Han 1 St.","Taichung, 40750 TAIWAN ",+886 42-360-5567,+886 42-360-8502,NULL,Individual Professional,nicole.h1976@msa.hinet.net "Irise International Co., Ltd.",Yi-Shen Chung,"24F, No. 789 Chung Ming S. Rd., South Taichung, 402 TAIWAN ",+886 42-265-1808,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,yshenchung@hotmail.com "Jai-Yang Construct Co., Ltd.",Yu-Jen Pan,"4F, No. 1, Lane 151 Sec. 1, Si-Wan Rd. Hsichih Taipei, 221 TAIWAN ",+886 22-647-2175,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,e335555@yahoo.com.tw "Kao, Shu-Chen (Anny)","4F, No. 200, Fu Jen Rd.","Kaohsiung, 802 TAIWAN ",+886 93-812-9982,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,2899@jsun.com "Keon, Graeme","2F, No. 147, San-Min Rd.","Taipei, 105 TAIWAN ",+886 22-763-4554,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,greamek@ms36.hinet.net "Kuan Tung Co., Ltd.",Ching Mei Liang,"No. 21, Yeh Ou Wu Chuan 6 Rd. Wuku, Taipei, 248 TAIWAN ",+886 22-299-9211,+886 22-299-0354,NULL,Individual Professional,joanna@pegasus-tpe.com.tw "Kuang Yi Co., Ltd.",Yu Fen Chang,"26F, No. 400, Sec. 3 Chung Shan Rd. Hsinchung Taipei, 242 TAIWAN ",+886 22-904-5505,+886 93-826-6887,NULL,Individual Professional,"yuu66@ms72.hinet,net" "Kuo, Yu-Fen","3, Alley 2, Lane 48","Hsiao-Kang Rd. Kaohsiung, 812 TAIWAN ",+886 93-198-2483,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,td190190@yahoo.com.tw "Lai, Su Chen","26F, No. 400, Sec. 3","Chung Shan Rd. Hsinchang Taipei, 242 TAIWAN ",+886 22-904-5505,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Lai, Yu-Chung","No. 17, Aly. 58 Ln. 86","Sung-Chu Rd. Peitun, Taichung, 406 TAIWAN ",+886 42-426-7535,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Lee, Chien Chung","No. 6, Ln. 134, Sec. 2","Cheng-Kung St. Wanchuan Wantan, 913 TAIWAN ",+886 91-912-2816,+886 66-249-0940,NULL,Individual Professional,sleep_ot@yahoo.com "Lee, Han-Jung","4F, No. 3-4, Ln. 15","Hsiu Wu Street Asnmin, Kaohsiung 811 TAIWAN ",+886-7224-0196,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Lia, Shou-We","21F, No. 66, Sec. 1","Chung-Hsiao West Rd. Chung Cheng Taipei, 100 TAIWAN ",+886 22-389-5858,+886 22-381-7630,NULL,Individual Professional,fro618wei@yahoo.com.tw "Lin, Chung-Lin","No. 13, Lane 278,","Wu Ying Rd. Fengshen Kaohsiung, 830 TAIWAN ",+886 67-771-7423,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,eric@lincl.com "Lin, Hui-Hsien","No. 73, Ln. 151,","Hsin-Nan St. Tainan, 70257 TAIWAN ",+886 66-296-0073,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Lin, Mei Li","She-3F, No. 6-1, Lane 2","Chien Kuo 1 Rd., Ling Ya Kaohsiung, 802 TAIWAN ",+886 92-257-6691,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Lin, Yi-Jiun","No. 73, Ln 151","Hsin-Nan Street Tainan, 70257 TAIWAN Lin, You-Min No. 8-1, Kai-Feng Rd. Pingtung, 90022 TAIWAN ",+886 68-732-4725,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,08006428@ms28.hinet.net "Lin, Yu-Mei","No. 18, Lane 210,","Erh Ling Rd. Hsiaokang Kaohsung, 812 TAIWAN Liventsov, Andrey Komsomolskiy Kvartal 22-15 191000 Kolpino RUSSIA ",+7 327-255-4497,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,aliventsov@mail.ru "Lo, Chyun-Yu","3F, No. 46, Ln. 121, Sec. 2","Shan Min Rd. Yangmei, Taoyung, 326 TAIWAN ",NULL,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Lu, Karen","No. 137, Chen-Gone Rd.","Pintong, 900 TAIWAN ",+886 68-733-8118,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,hsintutaiwan@yahoo.com.tw "Ou Yang, Hui-Hsin","3 Fl, 20-1, Lane 160","Ta Hust. Neihu Taipei, 114 TAIWAN ",+886 22-557-5118,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Shih Ta Tung Marketing Co., Ltd.",Yi-Lung Lin,"7F-3, No. 47, Lane 116 Wen Ya St. Chiayi, 600 TAIWAN ",+886 22-904-5505,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Sky Life Co., Ltd.",Yu Mei Lu,"10F-7, No. 378 Chien Hsing Rd. Taichung, 403 TAIWAN ",+886 42-231-8902,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,service@skylife.com.tw "Sung, Chien Chung","13F-2, No. 20,","Chung-Hua Rd. San-Shia Town Taipei, 237 TAIWAN ",+886 96-808-9426,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL Tang Shan Disseminate,"Co., Ltd.","Chien-Tsung Lee 7F-2 No 293 Sec Chung Hsiao E Rd. Hsinyi, Taipei, 111 TAIWAN ",+886 28-771-4919,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,art_lee@mail2000.com.tw "Tasi, Chi-Yung","No. 100, Hui-Chou St.","Chung-Li Tao-Yuan, 320 TAIWAN ",+886 63-457-8053,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Tzou, Chi-Shi","11F, No. 395, Juei-Ching Rd.","Taoyuang, 330 TAIWAN ",+886 93-519-0096,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Wang, Chi-Jung","No. 105, Lane 175, Sec. 1","Ta-Tung Road Tainan, 700 TAIWAN ",NULL,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Wang, Huei-Jung","3F, No. 10, Ln. 108","Hu Lin St., Hsinyi Taipei, 110 TAIWAN ",+886 22-377-5488,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,ray_princess@yahoo.com.tw "Wang, Kevin","12 F, No. 298, Sec. 5","Pei Shih Nan King Tung Rd. Taipei, 105 TAIWAN ",+886 28-787-8855,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,kevin@busnet.com.tw "Wang, Wen-Hui",Administrator.,"5F, No. 71, Sec. 4 Chung Yang Rd. Sanchung Taipei, 241 TAIWAN ",+886 22-769-2355,+886 22-769-2116,NULL,Individual Professional,evelyn@jines.com.tw "Wu, Antony","13F, No. 19, Lane 36","Shui-Yuan Road, Sec. 2 Xi-Zhi City Taipei, 221 TAIWAN ",+886 22-642-5604,+886 92-809-9760,NULL,Individual Professional,awot@ms81.url.com.tw "Wu, Huei-Yen","10F-3, No. 330","Chin-Hua Road North Taichung, 404 TAIWAN ",+886 42-262-6212,+886 42-262-5212,NULL,Individual Professional,joe1911.wu@msa.hinet.net "Wu, Shih-Hao","No. 145, San Shan St.","Vil. Fu Chang Kaoshiung, 811 TAIWAN ",+886 7-556-0061,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,david22125@yahoo.com.tw "Wu, Wisedom",P.O. Box 1369,"Taichung, 40099 TAIWAN ",+886 42-201-5993,+886 42-202-5781,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL Wu-Shih Engineering Co.,Sheng-Kuang Tasi,"No. 2, Alley 2, Lane 69 Ming-Sheng East Rd. Taipei, 105 TAIWAN ",+886 22-746-6056,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Yang, Feng-Jiin","F2, No 114, Sec. 2","Fu Hsing South Rd. Taan, Taipei, 24143 TAIWAN ",+886 93-913-8218,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Yang, Hsueh Chou","13F, No. 75, Sec. 1","Da Yeh Rd. Taoyuan, 330 TAIWAN ",+886 63-333-0949,+886 63-335-0408,NULL,Individual Professional,ysj3024@patg.net "Yang, Tsung Han","1F, No. 164, Sec.","2, Ya-Tan Road Tantze Taichung 427 TAIWAN ",+886 42-242-8706,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Yen-Ting Construction Consultant Co., Ltd.",Wen-Ti Lu,"10F, No. 38, Jung-Yao St. Kaohsiung, 807 TAIWAN ",+886 67-310-0458,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,yh0030@seed.net.tw "Ying Chuan Co., Ltd.",Yi Chi Huang,"5F, No. 27-8, Ta Ya Rd. N. Taichung, 404 TAIWAN ",+886 42-206-3482,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,yiki15@yahoo.com.tw "Yu, Hsin",Charter Committee Member,"No. 25, Lane 221 Chin Hua Rd. Taichung, 401 TAIWAN ",+886 91-876-0306,NULL,NULL,Individual Professional,NULL "Yu, Ping","3F-3, No. 18, Shou-Te St.","Chung-Ho Taipei, 235 TAIWAN ",+886 28-964-5515,+886 28-964-5517,NULL,Individual Professional,fu1328@ms34.hinet.net "Chen, Chu-Mei","No. 6, Ln. 219, Sen. 2","Tsu Chiang South Rd. Kueishan Taoyuan, 333 TAIWAN ",+886 63-701-7533,+886 63-301-7622,NULL,Insurance,NULL "Hsueh, You-Shi","4F, No. 8, Alley 4, Lane 33","Ting Yung St. Sanmin Koahsiung, 807 TAIWAN ",+886 92-943-0399,NULL,NULL,Insurance,NULL Law Ki Org.,Wei-Kung Wu,"2F, No. 338, Chung-Cheng 3 St. Tao-Yuan, 330 TAIWAN ",+886 78-888-6893,+886 63-378-6915,NULL,Insurance,e09167733@yahoo.com.tw "Lin, Chi-Kuang","6F, No. 66, Sung-Chiang Rd.","Taipei, 104 TAIWAN ",+886 28-925-1503,NULL,NULL,Insurance,lin7984@ms25.hinet.net Nan Shen Insurance,Candy Teng,"5F, No. 16, Lane 298 Nan Yang Rd. Fengyuan Taichung, 404 TAIWAN ",+886 42-297-0380,NULL,NULL,Insurance,NULL Nan-Shen Insurance,Hsiu-Chen Chen,"9F, No. 458, Chien-Kou 1 Rd. San-Min Area Kaoshiung, 807 TAIWAN ",+886 67-224-9001,+886 67-224-1008,NULL,Insurance,jean60818@yahoo.com.tw Nan-Shen Insurance,Yu-Ying Huang,"No. 17 Hai-Cheng E. St. Yan-Chao Kaohsiung, 824 TAIWAN ",+886 92-908-0353,+886 66-298-8497,NULL,Insurance,NULL "Ton Yun Security Finding, Ltd.",Ying-Hui Chen,"5F 100, Sec 2 Hsin-Sheng N. Rd. Chuangshan Taipei, Taiwan R.O.C. 104 TAIWAN ",+886 22-567-5502,NULL,NULL,Investigations,polices@ms27.hinet.net "Lin, Johnny",Rolling door material.,"4F, No.1-1, Aly.40 Ln. 25 Hsing Shan Rd. Neihu Taipei, 114 TAIWAN ",+886 22-793-6800,+886 91-311-1156,NULL,Management Consulting,johnnypanther@url.com.tw "Clear Technology Co., Ltd.",Robert Wu,"MAKH Winner; 1 Year Design of products. 1F, No. 164, Sec. 2 Ya-Tan Road, Tantze Taichung, 427 TAIWAN ",+886 42-532-1928,+886 42-531-4502,NULL,Marketing,rewop7@ms72.hinet.net Chyi-Mei Hospital,Hui-Ping Wen,"Nurse. 3F, No.27, Ta Chiao 3 St. Yung-Kang Tainan, 710 TAIWAN ",+886 93-181-6871,NULL,NULL,Medical Services,NULL "Liang, Shu-Hsien",Nurse.,"No. 115, Chen-Hua 1 Rd. Ping-Tong, 900 TAIWAN ",+886 68-765-1828,+886 68-765-1828,NULL,Medical Services,NULL "I&W Consulting Co., Ltd.",Hawk Chien,"MAKH Winner; 1 Year 1F, No. 164, Sec. 2, Ya Tan Rd. Tantze Taichung, 427 TAIWAN ",+886 42-471-6196,NULL,NULL,Nutrition,NULL Taiwan Madison Company,Hsing Min Chou,"No. 47, Shin-Chen 24 St. Taichung, 40359 TAIWAN ",+886 42-320-1108,+886 42-328-1816,NULL,Nutrition,jidith853@yahoo.com.tw "Sheng-Li Glasses Co., Ltd.",Pei-Ju Hung,"No. 1, Sec. 2, Min-Chu Rd. Tainan, 700 TAIWAN ",+886 66-226-1638,+886 66-226-1639,NULL,Optometrists,pearlddd@yahoo.com.tw "Hung-Pang Co., Ltd.",Chung-Yu Wang,"10F-1, No. 1-2, Sec. 1 Min Sheng Rd. Panchiao, 220 TAIWAN ",+886 22-222-4239,+886 23-234-5093,NULL,Printing,NULL Sin Bourn Travel Service Co.,Ching-Heui Chen,"8F, No. 160, Sec. 2 Nan King East Rd. Taipei, 106 TAIWAN ",+886 03-297-9710,NULL,NULL,Printing,vivianchen@molife.holiday.com.tw "Yang, Henry",321 San Min Rd. Chupei,"Taipei, 302 TAIWAN ",+886 91-360-7320,NULL,NULL,Printing,henry05272002@yahoo.com.tw "Yuan Chi Hsiang Paper Co., Ltd.",Hsin-Hao Wang,"MAKH Winner; 2 Years No. 937, Sec 3, Hai-An Rd. North Area Tainan, 704 TAIWAN ",+886 66-250-9797,+886 66-258-8189,NULL,Printing,NULL "Yeh, Chin-Shou",Homes and estates.,"1F, No. 32, Sec. 6 Hsin Yi Rd. Taipei, 110 TAIWAN ",+886 28-788-2733,+886 28-788-2882,NULL,Real Estate,edwardyes@warner21.tw Able Sage Consultant Co.,Jean Lin,"Sales training to sales and customer services teams, and consultant service to the sales management and administration teams in the field of retailers and service providers. #4, Alley 43, Lane 200 Shang Gong Rd. Danshui Town Taipei County, 200 43 4 TAIWAN ",+886 22-621-8178,+886 28-631-3199,NULL,Sales,jzzlin@seed.net.tw "Chuan Min Sales Co., Ltd.",Yi-Hsiang Chou,"2F, No. 8, Lane 298 Yung Hsing St. North Taichung, 404 TAIWAN ",+886 42-237-4598,NULL,NULL,Sales,anson.yhchou@msa.hiniet.net "E-Toyou International, Inc.",I-Li Kuo,"5F, No.6 Ln. 77 Shao Chuan St., Kushan Kaohsiung, 804 TAIWAN ",+886 91-072-8779,NULL,NULL,Sales,james@e-toyou.com "Huaxin Co., Ltd.",Wei-Heng Lan,"No. 327, Chung-Yuan Rd. Hwalien, 970 TAIWAN ",+886 63-832-5019,NULL,NULL,Sales,lan2206@ms53.hinet.net "Li Tien Consultant Co., Ltd.",Chen Chang Chou,"No. 5, Lane 77, Wen Shan Rd. Lingya Kaohsiung, 802 TAIWAN ",+886 67-749-3699,+886 93-636-5269,NULL,Sales,NULL "New View Ads Co., Ltd.",Lung-Chin Lee,"No. 6-4, Lane 65, Kuo-Kuang Rd. Gengshan Kaohsiung, 830 TAIWAN ",+886 67-747-4831,NULL,NULL,Sales,ppoopkgb@yahoo.com.tw "Wu, Avery","No. 62, Heng Yang St.","Chienchen Kaohsiung, 806 TAIWAN ",+886 67-330-9396,NULL,NULL,Sales,avrey0713@yahoo.com.tw "You, Feng-Jang","14F, No.16 Ln. 277","Kang Shan Nan St. Chienchen Kaohsiung, 802 TAIWAN ",+886 67-330-9396,NULL,NULL,Sales,NULL "Sung, Ming-Yen",P.O. Box 24-341,"Ban-Chou Taipei, 220 TAIWAN ",+886 92-549-2621,NULL,NULL,Security,s2t60@yahoo.com.tw "S.F. Co., Ltd.",Ogura Yuzuru,"7-22-1 Tsuchihashi Miyamae-Ku Kawasaki-Shi, 216 0005 TAIWAN ",+886 44-877-2962,+886 44-888-4967,NULL,Sports,yzrogura@saginuma.co.jp "A.I.C. Ample Industrial Co., Ltd.",Vein Chen,"Also a licensed consultant for LRH-based products. 18F, No. 60, Sec. 2, An Ho Road Section 2 Taan Taipei, 106 TAIWAN ",+886 22-701-7330,+886 22-701-7329,NULL,Trade,vein@andesent.com.tw "Kingsco Products Co., Ltd.",Judy Chiu,"MAKH Winner; 1 Year Room 1007/8, 10th Fl, No. 432 Kee-Lung Road, Sec. 1 Taipei, 110 TAIWAN ",+886 22-758-8952,+886 22-729-3891,NULL,Trade,judy@kingsco.com.tw Mei-Hsin International Business Company,Jen Lee,"4F, No. 5, Alley 56, Lane 291 Sec. 5, Nan King E. Rd. Sungshan Taipei, 105 TAIWAN ",+886 22-753-1982,NULL,NULL,Trade,hsin1@ms65.hinet.net "Ting Lake International, Ltd.",Yu-Chun Lin,"No. 3, Szu Chuan E. St. Hsitan Taichuang, 407 TAIWAN ",+886 22-567-6727,NULL,NULL,Trade,irene7@seed.net.tw "Tsai See Enterprise Co., Ltd.",Chi-Min Liou,"6F, No. 61, Tsu-You 2 Rd. Tsoying Kaoshung, 813 TAIWAN ",+886 67-703-9021,+886 67-703-9021,NULL,Trade,gungdu@cml.hinet.net "Wang, Hsuan-Hui","No. 94, Chen Ou","Ying-Min 1 Road Chien-Chen Area Kaohsiung, 806 TAIWAN ",+886 67-717-2064,+886 67-717-2064,NULL,Uniforms,NULL "Ya-Tai Clean Water Co., Ltd.",Jackie Teng,"1F, No. 52, Tai Shun St. Hsin-Chuang City Taipei, 242 TAIWAN ",+886 28-992-2920,+886 28-992-2530,NULL,Water Purification,NULL "Yu, Huo","No. 25, Lane 221","Chin Hua Rd., North Taichuang, 401 TAIWAN ",+886 42-360-5567,+886 42-360-8502,NULL,Water Purification,NULL